Делайла
Делайла (англ. Delilah) — главный персонаж игры Firewatch. Характеристика Делайла – прирождённый лидер, но не из тех, кто может возглавить войска или корпорацию. Она влияет лишь на отдельных людей, с которыми её сталкивает жизнь, используя окружающих для своих прихотей, поскольку любит потакать себе во всём. Одно время Делайла была инструктором в Школе Лидерства, и ей настолько нравилось жить на природе, быть независимой и возглавлять группу, что даже пятилетний период сожительства с парнем был для неё всего лишь развлечением – она считала, что может выйти за него замуж, когда ей уж совсем станет невтерпёж. А когда она подводит своего парня в очень значущем для него деле – похоронах его брата, – он просто её бросил. И тогда она устраивается на работу дозорным. Но не рядовым, а супервайзером (~ диспетчер, контролёр). Делайла любит независимость от людей и мужчины-партнёра, но сильно зависима от алкоголя. Она "запивает" любые свои передряги: от больших горестей в личной жизни (о которых мало кто знает) до происходящих неурядиц на работе. Текила, её любимый напиток – постоянный её спутник. Она этого не скрывает и даже с удовольствием делится рецептами того, при каких условиях его лучше распивать. Делайла реально умна и талантлива. По долгу своей работы она знает много разных тонкостей о дикой природе (например, то, чем является осиновая роща), изучает пернатых (на её рабочем столе Генри может обнаружить список местных птиц), а также разбирается в некоторых вопросах пожарного дела (когда рассказывает о больших лесных пожарах). Обожает разгадывать кроссворды и читать детективы. Сарказм Делайлы не знает пределов. Она острит чуть ли не при каждом удобном случае, независимо от того, обычная ли это болтовня или строгие деловые переговоры работников Лесной Службы. Генри это испытывает на себе, едва впервые успев взойти на свою вышку. После чего, на следующий же день в своём дневнике он называет её "едкой штучкой" (real piece of work). Однако надо отдать должное – юмор Делайлы действительно искромётый, интеллектуальный и всегда соответствует ситуации. Делайла не утруждает себя излишней официозностью. Она начинает по-простецки обращаться к новому дозорному и выяснять у него подробности его личной жизни уже на второй день. В принципе, при суровых условиях в любой деятельности люди действительно могут особо не церемониться – так удобней в общении и эффективней в результатах работы. Однако у неё должно быть масса работы, если она контролирует работу десяток дозорных, да ещё и следит за появлением медведей. В связи с её должностью ей надлежит быть на связи с каждым и вдобавок с самой Администрацией. Однако она тратит свои усилия и время на одного человека, причём сразу принизив его социальный статус по отношению к своему обычной неформальщиной. Нельзя сказать, что скрытность и обман присущи этому персонажу. Однако по сюжету она постоянно что-то недоговаривает, запинается, придумывает, а также нервничает при упоминании чего-то на вид совершенно обычного. В её словах Генри часто может обнаружить несоответствия или даже противоречия, если описываемые в диалогах события касаются или могут касаться её лично. Однако о чем-то постороннем она может говорит просто и открыто, даже порой слишком откровенно. Позволив однажды дозорному привести на вышку малолетнего пацана, Делайла отдаёт мальчику достойную часть своего времени и внимания. Вплоть до того, что интересуется в деталях его детскими хобби и сказочным миром, который тот себе вообразил. И страшно расстраивается, когда узнаёт о трагедии, которую она, по ёё словам, "не успела предотвратить, хота могла". Любой человек расстроился бы, узнав о нелёгкой жизни подростка и его нелепой смерти, но реакция Делайлы и её последующее поведение были слишком непоследовательными после её откровений с главным героем. Учитывая все предыдущие события и разговоры, Генри может заключить, что здесь наверняка сокртыа какая-то тайна, и лишь отчасти может догадываться, какая именно. Делайла – это лишь голос и информация. Её невозможно увидеть, с ней невозможно встретиться. Ему не удаётся даже уговорить её на встречу, когда дело доходит до эвакуации. Генри приходится довольствоваться лишь тем скудным арсеналом связи, который ему достался не по своей воле. И лишь в самом конце Генри может о ней узнать чуть побольше, окинув обстановку на её вышке и изучив предметы, которыми она пользовалась. Хотя... даже в этом случае Генри не может быть уверен, что слышимый столько времени голос по рации принадлежит именно той, которая всё это время жила здесь. Делайла – самый загадочный и непредсказуемый персонаж, у которого это сочетание свойств периодически доходит вплоть до абсурда. Интересные факты * Вайомингская Школа Лидерства на Природе (англ. WOLS, Wyoming Outdoor Leadership School) – придуманная организация, которая в реальности имеет свой полный прототип, штаб-квартира которой базируется в том же штате. В названии измененно лишь одно слово: Национальная Школа Лидерства на Природе (NOLS, National Outdoor Leadership School). * О стаже работы Делайлы в Лесной Службе можно судить по нескольким фрагментам её разговоров. Учитывая, что ей в этом году 43, первый её сезон (если считать текущий) был в 1977-м. ** Делайла говорит, что Форрест Бёрнс вдохновил её потратить на дикую природу бóльшую часть её тридцатых: He inspired me to spend '''the bulk of my thirties' keeping the wilderness safe.'' ** На вопрос Генри о доставке припасов на места службы, Делайла сообщает, что у неё есть льготы от десятилетней выслуги: The perks of '''a decade' of service.'' ** Когда Генри любопытствует, кто их может прослушивать, ответ Делайлы чёток – она посезонно на этой работе тринадцать лет: I've been at this job off and on '''for thirteen years'.'' en:Delilah uk:Делайла Категория:Персонажи